


Pure Paradox

by Celestriakle



Series: Chat Playing Around [7]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Power Imbalance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: A dream demon finds CR-S01 in his cell.





	Pure Paradox

CR-S01 gasped and shivered suddenly, curling in on himself. “Mmn...” Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, then his arms, thoroughly chilled. The temperature had dropped... He couldn't sleep. He glanced around, trying to make sense of the pitch darkness that surrounded him. Somewhere beyond the doors of his cell marched an ever-attentive guard, but somewhere, somewhere much closer...

“Cold?”

He felt the warm breath on the back of his neck and shivered. His clothes did nothing to fend off the icy chill of those metal claws as they slid along his sleeves, weaving their way around his torso and pulling him close. “L-Luh... Lucent...” His voice fell to little more than a hiss of air, seized by cold as it was, and he looked back into the red light behind him. The glow emanating from the maren's boot was only just sufficient for him to see by and unsettled his perceptions: Everything was cast in sharp, menacing shadow, and Lucent had enough that, were it not for the independent luminescence of his blue eyes, his smile would be his only feature unobscured.

“Yes?”

“W-Wh-Why... d-do you m-make i-it s-s-so c-c-cold w-when y-y-you c-come?” His gaze fell back forward; he couldn't ponder the strange contradiction of Lucent's menacing and kind eyes; he was much too cold. He needed to focus on keeping his core temperature up. The arms around his waist tightened, and he felt as much as he heard the chuckle of the maren behind him.

“Because...” Lucent leaned in and gently nuzzles the surgeon's cheek. “You humans are so sensitive to it... I guess it's just a misguided attempt of mine to get you a little closer.”

CR scoffed; he didn't believe it for a moment. But the maren was seductively warm... And he hadn't injured him yet... Turning suddenly, he pressed himself fully into Lucent's grasp, struggling to extract every ounce of warmth from those soft clothes. In as deep as allowed, he breathed through the filter of Lucent's shoulder and felt the maren's arms moving around him, feeling him, over the folds of his clothes and body. He could feel his paranoia rise, his muscles tense, and Lucent gently begin to massage him in response. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and slowly but surely, CR's tension began to melt away. He calmed; his mind cleared. It felt like snow: enveloped in warmth, with spots of cold wherever those claws touched.

“You're beautiful, Erhart.”

CR's eyes snapped open; he awoke in a cold sweat, panting, upon his bed. Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position and stared, dumbfounded, into the dark as his panting faded and his pulse settled to a normal rate. He was alone.

“Wha... What did he call me?”

 


End file.
